Madame Kovarian's Fate…
by GeekBearingGifts
Summary: So because I think Madame Kovarian is an awesome villain (she was simply vile), this is what happens to her when River,the Doctor and Amy catch up with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Madame Kovarian's Fate…**

**Chapter One**

The Tardis warped into sight, its big blue shape filling the void that a room always seemed to have when she wasn't there, and River's flailing doctor emerged, bow tie and all, smoothing back his ridiculous hair.

"Hello Sweetie" whispered River; he had not seen her yet and she wanted to see what his reaction would be before making herself known, she peered around a concrete pillar in the corner.

Another woman stood in the middle of the room, her hands behind her back.

"Madame Kovarian." he said slowly, stepping forwards in caution, his eyes getting that worried, questioning look they always got when he didn't understand something; a look that never lasted for long because the Doctor was so old and so wise that nothing really surprised him for long anymore.

"Where's Riva?"he said, his voice low, quaking with anger.

River decided to emerge from her hiding point; it didn't do to let him get angry, it was so hard to reach him when he got angry. She walked towards the him, "Here, Doctor" she said.

His eyes, that had grown cold and black with rage at the sight of Madame Kovarian, softened a little when they saw her, but only a little.

He tore his gaze from River and back to Kovarian, who, he realised, had her hands locked behind her back in a pair of impermeable hyper steel handcuffs.

He glanced back to River, and said, "River? What's she doing here?"

She ignored his question and moved towards him, momentarily distracting him with a small kiss. "River?" he said again frowning at Madame Kovarian his arms still entwined with River's from the kiss.

She rolled her eyes, A "present. " she said simply, leaning back against a desk. "For who?" he asked innocently, straightening his bow tie.

"For Amy" she said in a matter of fact tone.

The Doctor's subsequent, questioning look encouraged her to offer more information.

"Before… when I stopped you from dying" she said, strolling around the room, running her hands over the dusty bookcases.

"At Lake Silencio." she added.

He nodded sadly.

"I changed the future when I didn't kill you and only Amy and I remembered."

She glanced at him.

He was looking at the floor, sadness and weariness showing in his eyes.

"And me." He said in a fragile voice, "I remembered."

River moved the conversation on swiftly, not wanting the Doctor to regress into the darkness of the memory, of the time when the world went wrong and history got jumbled up.

"Well you remember the Silence were attacking us, they broke out of their tanks and electrocuted people through the eye pieces?" He nodded, examining his shoes regretfully.

"Well Amy, she-she got angry She let Kovarian die."

He was silent.

"She's never forgiven herself." added River quietly.

"It didn't really happen, she didn't do it. Not in this version of reality. But she still remembers."

River didn't know how this next part was going to go.

She didn't know how he would react.

Several unreadable expressions crossed his face before he finally smiled,"River Song. And Amy Pond."

He shook his head.

"You're going to show her-", he gestured to Madame Kovarian,"Show Amy that she's still alive. "

River nodded, she was standing in front of him now, and they were gazing into each other's eyes. "River." he said softly, knowing what she was thinking,"I can't let you kill Kovarian. You know that?"

He reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I can't risk it."

"Why not?" asked River feeling hurt,"Doctor you can't care about her after what she did!"

He smiled, "I don't care about her, I care about you. You're not a killer, River Song, at least not this kind. Not while I'm around."

"She took me away from them." said River glaring at Madame Cavarian.

He touched her cheek gently, turning her face back towards him, "I know River. And I will _never ever_ forgive her, but I can't let you do this."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Madame Kovarian, the Doctor noticed, had been silent this whole time. He gave River a nervous, you-didn't-cut-her-tongue-out-did-you look and she rolled her eyes.

"She's in a sound capsule." She reassured him. "Couldn't do with all of her incessant remarks…so I stuck her in there till we figure out what to do with her."

The Doctor looked at her sideways. She smiled and kissed him suddenly and passionately and without warning. That look always made him seem so _hers_. When she released him he looked positively awkward. He pulled on his tweed lapels bashfully and turned to Madame Kovarian. Of course Madame Kovarian could hear them; a sound capsule blocks all sound from getting _out_ not in, and realizing this Doctor when scarlet.

"Shall we get Amy then?" he said, moving swiftly away from Kovarian. River blocked his way back to the Tardis, still determined. "River!" he complained, "we can't kill her!"

River might of given up then but she was River Song and this was her Doctor and she would be damned if she didn't get her way. She took hold of his lapel playfully "We don't have too…" she smiled sweetly, "We could just…"

"Just what?" he questioned, a small glint of indecision in his eyes.

"It really wouldn't be so bad if we just let this one slide." She whispered to him.

His breath came out shakily, "What exactly are you suggesting River Song?" he said, darkness diluting his eyes again.

"Let me and Amy have her. "She said, "Pretend you weren't here. Fetch Amy and then fly away in your box. The next time you see me it'll be done. You won't have to think about it."

He had been looking down at the ground but now she pulled his face up to look at her, cupping his chin in her hand. She could see that he was wavering; the physical contact seemed to be helping. She walked around him, her heels clogging against the marble floor, and ran her hand around his tweed shoulders, whispering in his ear.

"You know nobody would care. Amy and Rory won't mind. _Just let me do this._' Her tone had changed without her meaning it to and there was now an heir of desperation in her voice.

Noticing this, the Doctor looked up at her sharply. She could see the pain that it was causing him to hear her like this but she couldn't help it. "Don't you want revenge?" She said finally, moving her lips close to his mouth, and then pulling away again at the last second.

At that moment she saw the doubt leave his eyes. He had made his decision. She kissed him then, properly and for a long time. When they stopped both of them were breathing heavily. He didn't look awkward, he looked utterly besotted and enchanted. His eyes didn't leave her face even when she looked over at Madame Kovarian and smiled in triumph.

**More to come…**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was staring at River's face and she had her hands entangled in his hair which she curled around her fingers. She removed them from behind his head now and stalked towards Kovarian, while the Doctor stared after her; entranced by her; captivated by every step she took.

The room was silent but for her footsteps and as she got closer to her, Madam Kovarian's face became full of dread. River leaned in to her, her face as close to hers as the sound capsule would allow and said softly and slowly, with perfect pronunciation,

'You've met my husband. You've heard the stories they tell, the names they give him; Warrior, Predator, Bringer of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds; the Oncoming Storm.', her voice trembled with anger and hatred, 'Well…he's nothing compared to me.'

And with that she turned on her heel and taking the Doctor by the arm, strode swiftly into the Tardis, leaving Madame Kovarian alone in the room with the threat of the future hanging in the air.

The Doctor was silent on board, standing still while River moved around the console; setting the controls for Amy's time and place. He gazed at the floor; his eyes had glazed over and he appeared not to really know what was happening.

When River had finished and the Tardis began whirring into action, she went over and took his hand, leading him to the seat and sitting him down. She hugged him tenderly and whispered in his ear, 'thank you'.

The Tardis landed in a hail of sparks which sizzled and hissed as they hit the floor. She was groaning rather unhealthily, almost irritably as she finally ground to a bumpy halt.

The Doctor and River, though experienced travellers, were thrown slightly off balance and they had to grab each other's arms quickly to stop themselves falling to the floor. They were both on edge.

When they opened the doors they stared in confusion; they were not in the Pond's new house…they were in Leadworth. River tapped the scanner attached to her wrist. 'This doesn't make any sense.' She said, 'I definitely set the Tardis to London, 2012' She looked up at Amy's childhood home, 'This is Leadworth in 1995. Amy's just a child.'

'Six.' Said the Doctor quietly, 'She's six.'

They stared at the house again for a couple of minutes. They were in the front garden right around the place where the Tardis would crash land in a year's time. 'We'll just have to try again.' Said River, flustered by the delay. She turned and walked back into the Tardis. The Doctor stayed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

River tutted, pushed the leaver back into position, set the time, date and coordinates - the leaver swung back and the numbers continued to roll. No matter how many times she tried to shift the Tardis, the old time machine stayed stubbornly in place.

'Doctor I…' He was still looking at Amy's house, deep in thought. 'The Tardis, she won't go' she told him.

A smile played on his lips, 'she never takes us anywhere without a reason', he said calmly.

They waited then, for five minutes before the blue door swung open and little Amelia Pond walked out. She wore red wellington boots and was wrapped in a large navy duffel coat; she dragged behind her a large bin bag which made her progress down the path slow and clumsy.

River exhaled and realised that she had been holding her breath. The Doctor smiled.

Amy continued towards them; she didn't see them, they were concealed by the shadows. Six year old Amy. All of the adventures and the life ahead of her; all of the running and the danger and the other worlds to visit: to save.

Amy reached the bin now, several meters before them and, on tip toes, pushed open the lid and heaved the rubbish bag inside. As she did so the bag split open and the rubbish fell through. Amy looked around, scooped it up and threw it in the bin.

'Amelia!' a shrill voice called from the house.

'I'm coming Aunt Sharon.', she yelled back, and she ran off up the path grinning. The door closed and River and the Doctor were silent.

Finally, he sighed fondly, 'Same old Amy' and smiled to himself.

'Doctor, I don't understand.' said River, 'why did the Tardis bring us here?'

He gave her an infuriating look; a combination of childish mischief and smug pride, and walked over to the bin. From his pocket he produced the sonic screwdriver which he directed at the bin; it hummed and glowed green and was in his pocket again.

'That's why.' He said and he turned around and strode past a bewildered River, towards the Tardis doors. 'Wait Doctor!'

He looked at her, she was crying. 'Really why?'

His face grew soft and his eyes became kind and he said, 'Because our revenge is living. Not killing. The Tardis just realised it before we did. She brought us here to remind us, that even when we think we've lost ourselves completely, even when we are consumed with hatred…there is always someone who believes otherwise and who will fight to the death to make us believe it ourselves. The Tardis brought us to this Amy because she knew that we could never kill Kovarian in the name of little Amelia Pond from Leadworth. She was right.'

River smiled through her tears and nodded. They looked up one more time at that house and then with their arms round each other's shoulders they walked into the Tardis and closed the door.


End file.
